Devoured
by Kira Desuke
Summary: "Kelemahanmu, kekanakanmu, kedewasaanmu, kekuatanmu..."/Ivan hanya perlu menariknya kembali dengan cara apapun. Jika perlu, dia akan terus memperkosa pria yang dia cintai berkali-kali./"...semuanya adalah milikku."/Karena dunia ini dan juga mereka... semua sudah rusak tanpa terkecuali./RuPru Oneshot Hard Yaoi/Warnings inside/Mind to RnR?


"Apa hukum sudah tidak bisa ditegakkan lagi!?"

"Apa benar pepatah yang mengatakan hukum itu runcing ke atas tapi semakin tumpul ke bawah?"

"APA KEADILAN MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK ADA?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN KESETARAAN! MANA BUKTINYA!?"

Berbagai teriakan penuh tuduhan terhadap satu sama lain itu menggema di dalam ruangan sidang. Detik setelah hakim memutuskan untuk tidak ada perpanjangan masalah dan semua diakhiri dengan damai, kericuhan langsung terdengar terutama dari pihak—yang seharusnya adalah—korban.

Dari semua orang di pihak korban yang mengamuk, tentu saja yang bersuara paling besar adalah pria berdarah Jerman dan memiliki rambut pirang yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Dia berdiri di tengah barisan pembela, menunjuk para hakim dengan jari telunjuknya, berteriak penuh emosi. Sementara orang-orang berusaha menenangkannya, sang korban sesungguhnya yang duduk di kursi depan hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aah.

Semua sudah… berakhir.

Dia membuka mulut untuk menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kedua telinganya berdengung, tidak ada suara yang bisa masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Kedua tangan di atas celananya seolah berusaha mencengkeram erat lututnya yang penuh dengan bekas luka memar tanpa ada yang peduli.

"_BRUDER! _LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN DENGARKAN MEREKA, _BRUDER!_"

Suara sang adik yang menggema selama dia diseret keluar oleh para penjaga membuat pria berambut putih itu tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan kedua alis yang bertaut dan iris merah darah yang bergetar.

"…Lud—"

"Oleh karena itu, seluruh tuduhan pada terdakwa akan dihilangkan. Sidang ini ditutup." Suara palu dipukul dua kali membuat pria itu kembali melihat hakim di depannya dengan ekspresi syok.

Dan di saat yang sama, dia bisa merasakan seseorang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dipersilahkan untuk tuan Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Ivan Braginsky berjabat tangan sebagai bukti perdamaian di antara kedua belah pihak."

Pria yang memiliki nama Gilbert itu memegang sisi-sisi kursinya dengan kuat seolah ingin menghancurkannya meski tenaga dia tak ada di sana. Mengesampingkan itu, sosok yang duduk di kursi tak jauh di sampingnya telah berdiri, menimbulkan suara kaki kursi bergerak menggema di telinga Gilbert.

Sekilas, pria keturunan Jerman itu bisa merasakan ludahnya mengering sebelum dia menutup sendiri mulutnya. Tanpa permintaan dari siapapun, akhirnya dia ikut berdiri dan berjalan tepat di depan Ivan Braginsky yang menunggunya. Gilbert menjabat tangannya pelan—

—lalu pria itu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat hingga Gilbert bisa merasakan tulangnya remuk perlahan tapi pasti.

"Mari menjaga dan memperdalam hubungan baik di antara kita, Gil."

Tangan Ivan yang lain meraih bahu Gilbert yang menegang, pria albino itu bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

"Jangan ada lagi permainan bodoh seperti ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu penuh arti yang dalam, Ivan—pria berambut cokelat yang mengenakan syal itu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Gilbert masih diam di tempat dengan tangannya yang terkepal setelah kepergian pria maniak tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga para hakim ikut menyusul, begitu pula pihak pembela Ivan.

Ya, semuanya pergi. Semua menghilang.

Meninggalkan kelinci malang yang terabaikan di dalam lubang.

Namun saat tidak ada lagi yang melihat, Gilbert membuka tangannya yang terkepal dengan gemetar. Secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor hp dan nama lokasi yang cukup asing berada di sana. Jelas sekali memberi pesan tersembunyi untuk Gilbert mengikuti tuntutannya dan memasuki tahap selanjutnya.

Ah… tidak.

Kelinci di dalam lubang itu tidak diabaikan.

Di pinggir lubang, seekor beruang telah menunggu sembari menjilat mulutnya sendiri.

"Di hari pertama aku memberi tanda di tubuhmu, seharusnya kau tahu."

Sang predator akan terus sabar menunggu—

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

—hingga dia bisa memakan kelincinya sampai habis tak bersisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_**

**_Story © Kira Desuke_**

_Rate M Yaoi Alternate Universe_

_IvanGil (Ivan x Gilbert)__ slight LudGil (Ludwig x Gilbert)_

_Beware for psycho stuff, hints of stockholm syndrome, and incest_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DEVOURED_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari sidang yang berusaha dinaikkan oleh keluarga kecil Beilschmidt. Kekalahan yang mereka terima masih menyisakan duka yang mendalam dan kesedihan di dalam rumah bernuansa sederhana tersebut. Jarang lagi ada pembicaraan panjang dan menyenangkan di dalam sini, semua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sebelum sidang itu terjadi.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Mereka adalah korban, lalu kenapa?

Dari semua dampak yang harus mereka terima, sang adik yang mengalami perubahan emosi paling kentara. Dia jadi semakin emosional, mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa bukan dia yang paling dirugikan akibat kekalahan sidang itu. Hanya saja, mungkin aman jika dibilang rasa sayangnya yang terlalu berlebihan lha yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Rasa sayang tak wajar pada seorang kakak.

...Tidak. Mungkin ini wajar jika mempertimbangkan kondisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan ini sudah bukan lagi sesuatu yang asing di dalam rumah. Semenjak Ludwig Beilschmidt mengetahui kenyataannya, dia hampir selalu menanyakan itu saat kakaknya yang memiliki paras tampan dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan tersebut mengambil langkah di atas teras.

Kemudian sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Gilbert Beilshcmidt akan diam sebentar sebelum dia menoleh sedikit dari posisinya.

"...Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Ludwig menggertakkan giginya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang berotot besar karena _gym _yang dia lakukan di selang waktu kerjanya, "Aku tanya kemana kau akan pergi, Gil?"

Gilbert masih diam. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menghadap pintu depan, "Bukan urusanmu. Yang penting, aku akan pulang malam ini." Melangkah maju, Gilbert memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, "Tunggu aku seperti anak baik, Luddy." Lanjutnya sembari membuka lebar pintu tersebut.

Tentu saja, Ludwig akan berusaha mencegahnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "BERHENTI PERGI KE TEMPAT ORANG GILA ITU, _BRUDER!_" tidak tahan lagi, dia akhirnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ludwig langsung mendekati Gilbert dan menahan bahunya, "MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU DIJADIKAN _SEX TOY-_NYA, HAH!? BIARKAN AKU PERGI SEKARANG DAN AKU AKAN MEMBU—"

_**PLAK**_

Tamparan keras di pipi itu membuat Ludwig kehilangan kata-katanya. Kepalanya dipaksa menoleh ke samping, memperlihatkan warna merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. Iris biru langit Ludwig bergetar sebelum kembali melirik ke arah sang kakak dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"...Jangan pernah mengatakan itu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Bisikan Gilbert yang dalam itu membuat rahang Ludwig mengeras menahan segala rasa yang ada. Kedua iris biru langitnya yang seharusnya terlihat teduh kini perlahan tapi pasti memerah dalam arti yang mengerikan. Menyadari ini, Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum maju dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"_Bruder—_"

"Luddy, kumohon dengarkan aku..." sebelah tangan Gilbert berada di pinggang Ludwig sementara tangannya yang lain berada di belakang leher pria berambut pirang tersebut. Gilbert memeluknya erat hingga wajahnya tenggelam di dalam tengkuk Ludwig yang masih belum membalas perlakuannya, "...apa yang ayah kita lakukan dulu adalah salah, suatu dosa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan selamanya."

Mendengar kata-kata Gilbert membuat Ludwig kembali membulatkan kedua pupil matanya hingga bergetar.

"Meskipun ayah menghabisi nyawa pembunuh ibu, apa yang ayah lakukan tetap tidak termaafkan. Terlebih lagi... dia melakukannya di depanmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa," Gilbert merasa tubuhnya berteriak ngeri setiap dia menyinggung momen trauma di antara keduanya, "kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengikuti jejak ayah. Karena itu, jangan pernah sekalipun mengatakannya."

Ludwig hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Membalas pelukan sang kakak, Ludwig mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Sisi lemah yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki.

Tapi, justru karena itu...

"Jangan pergi... kakak."

...dia tidak bisa membiarkan Gilbert tetap di dalam lubang lebih lama lagi.

Membuka sedikit kedua matanya, Gilbert menatap tembok di depannya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang adik yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya. Gilbert tersenyum tipis melihat wajah hingga rambut Ludwig yang berantakan karena menangis. Mempertemukan dahi mereka, Gilbert memegang sisi-sisi wajah Ludwig lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau masih segini, kakakmu yang _awesome _ini masih bisa menahannya."

Gilbert menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ekspresi yang biasa dia gunakan demi menunjukkan sisi terkuatnya untuk menenangkan sang adik.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luddy."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Memang seharusnya semua baik-baik saja. Seharusnya mereka bisa kembali merasakan hidup tenang setelah terbebas dari pandangan sebelah mata orang-orang di sekitar setiap mengetahui latar belakang keluarga mereka. Seharusnya kedua saudara itu bisa bersyukur karena dilahirkan ke dunia mengerikan ini setidaknya sekali saja.

Tapi, kedamaian yang mereka inginkan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Seolah yang di atas sana senang sekali mengutuk mereka tanpa jeda.

Satu bulan yang lalu adalah awal dari semua kegilaan baru menerobos masuk ke dalam hidup mereka. Dan saat itu tentu tidak ada yang mengira kegilaan semacam ini yang akan mereka hadapi dari seluruh kemungkinan yang ada.

Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua yang terlibat adalah laki-laki.

"Hhh... hngh!"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Jangan menahan suaramu." Menarik tangan Gilbert yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri, pria yang berada di atas itu tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah yang ingin menangis di bawahnya, "Atau kau ingin kuhukum lagi? Tapi, bukan hukuman namanya jika kau menikmatinya, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main seolah mengejek.

Gilbert mencoba menggeleng pelan, "Tidak—"

"Baiklah," memegang kedua tangan Gilbert lalu menyatukannya dengan pengikat berbahan kulit, pria berdarah _Russian _itu tersenyum senang, "waktunya hukuman harian, _da!_" ucapnya ceria mengesampingkan iris merah darah Gilbert membulat sempurna dan bergetar.

"Tu-Tunggu—"

"Jadi Gilly, kau mau mulai dari mana?" setelah mengaitkan kedua tangan Gilbert yang terikat itu di tiang tempat tidur, Ivan meraba kedua _nipple _Gilbert dengan tangannya yang masih mengenakan sarung kulit yang bertekstur kasar. Merasakan sensasi ini, pria albino itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hm? Katakan dengan jelas, aku tak bisa mendengarmu jika kau hanya mengerang seperti ini."

Gilbert masih belum menjawab. Dengan sisi keras kepalanya, dia berusaha menahan segala rasa yang ada meski _nipple-_nya telah memerah dan menegang karena rasa sakit setiap Ivan menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya itu dengan sarung tangannya. Setidaknya sampai Ivan mencium lehernya lalu turun hingga tulang belikat dan dada bidangnya yang naik turun selama mengatur napas.

Perlakuan Ivan cenderung pelan dan sangat berhati-hati, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlalu keras hingga Gilbert tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Tubuh Gilbert tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, antara sensitif karena perlakuan Ivan atau ketakutan mengantisipasi sesuatu yang akan datang. Ivan masih terus menciumi daerah itu, kedua tangannya yang sempat menjelajah di tubuh putih Gilbert kini hanya bermain di sekitar _nipple-_nya tanpa melakukan lebih dari sekedar menggesek.

Hingga akhirnya Gilbert mulai semakin gelisah. Dia melihat Ivan sembari menggertakkan giginya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya yang diikat terkepal erat. Ivan tentu saja menyadari tatapan ini, namun dia memejamkan matanya seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

"I-Iv—hngh!?"

Saat Gilbert lengah, Ivan membuka mulutnya dan menghisap _nipple _Gilbert dengan sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat seperti bayi yang mengharapkan air susu ibunya keluar. Di sini Gilbert kembali berontak meski tak seberapa. Kedua kakinya mulai merapat merasakan sensasi yang asing sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak tak nyaman setiap Ivan menjilat dan menghisap dadanya.

Ivan melepas hisapannya, memperlihatkan tali _saliva _yang menyambung dengan _nipple _yang memerah itu, "Kau seperti perempuan ya. Dadamu suka sekali dihisap seperti ini." Tidak ada jawaban, Ivan hanya tersenyum melihat ujung kemerahan yang seolah menantang dari dada pria tersebut, "Tapi, kau beruntung Gilly. Aku akan menghisap dadamu selama apapun kau mau, jadi jangan khawatir." Tambah Ivan sebelum kembali menjilatnya dengan permukaan lidahnya yang kasar.

"Tu-Tunggu..." suaranya yang parau itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan Ivan. Pria yang masih memakai baju lengkap tersebut berhenti dan menatap Gilbert seolah menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, "jangan... dihisap." Bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar ini, Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? Kenapa?"

Gilbert sempat berpikir untuk tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Sa-Sakit." Jawabnya apa adanya.

"Padahal kau terlihat menikmatinya," Ivan merespon sembari memundurkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka berdua bisa melihat milik Gilbert yang sudah setengah menegang karena seluruh rangsangan yang telah diberikan. Ivan tertawa kecil dan menyentil kejantanan itu hingga Gilbert memekik, "lucu sekali. Kau masih tidak mau mengaku kalau kau memang menyukai perbuatanku?"

Dan pertanyaan ini membuat Gilbert terdiam untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Bibirnya merapat dan mulai bergetar sementara kedua matanya melihat ke arah lain. Mendengus pelan, Ivan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Gilbert, mencium ujungnya pelan hingga Gilbert tersentak kaget.

"A-Ah? Tunggu—" mengabaikan kata-kata Gilbert untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Ivan yang hanya meniup dan mencium ujung kepala milik Gilbert kini meraba lubang yang berkedut itu dengan ujung jempolnya, "—Ivan! Ivan!" teriak Gilbert hingga reflek mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri.

Ivan hanya tersenyum tanpa melakukan lebih. Terus menggoda Gilbert tanpa ampun hingga isi kamar ini hanya suara erangan dan tangisan pria malang itu. Di saat Gilbert tak menyadarinya, Ivan menyelipkan satu butir kapsul entah apa yang dia masukkan dengan lancar ke dalam lubang yang langsung berkontraksi untuk menelannya. Tentu saja meskipun Gilbert menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Gilbert tertekan di ujung. Tubuhnya semakin panas dan miliknya yang sedari tadi mendapatkan stimulasi kurang kini berdiri tegak seolah menantang. Kedua tangannya yang terikat hanya bisa terkepal lalu membuka, terus seperti itu untuk menahan rasa panas dan gatal yang tak bisa dia atasi sendiri.

Dia butuh... Gilbert tahu dia membutuhkannya.

Hanya tinggal mengatakannya.

Tapi—

"Wah, wah. Bagaimana ini, Gil?" masih meraba permukaan lubang itu dengan tangannya yang masih memakai sarung tangan, Ivan tersenyum, "Kau terlihat menikmati semua ini, tubuhmu lebih jujur mengakui sisi masokismu dibanding mulut nakalmu ya." Jelasnya sembari sengaja menekan ujung jempolnya yang bersarung ke dalam lubang bawah itu hingga Gilbert tersentak kaget.

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak—"

"Jujur saja, Gil. Sekarang kau lebih rileks sejak pertama kali aku memperkosamu. Ini bukti bahwa kau sudah terbiasa."

Ivan mencium pinggang ramping Gilbert sebelum menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Lubangmu membutuhkanku, 'kan? Tidakkah kau ingin mengisinya?"

Sengaja memasukkan ujung jari tengah ke dalam lubang yang berkedut itu, Ivan meraih _nipple _Gilbert dan menciumnya sekali.

"Ayolah, pelacurku. Kau bisa memintaku kapan saja kau mau."

Seluruh bujukan Ivan masih dibalas dengan erangan-erangan tak koheren yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert untuk menahan segalanya. Sampai akhirnya Ivan kehilangan senyumannya. Dia menatap Gilbert dingin dan menghela napasnya.

"...Dasar keras kepala." Gumamnya. Ivan menarik diri hingga Gilbert melihatnya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam.

Sebelum Gilbert sempat bertanya, Ivan sudah lebih dulu menarik ikatannya dari tiang kasur. Tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menyatu, Ivan menarik Gilbert hingga tengkurap di atas kedua kakinya. Posisi yang membuat punggung Gilbert terekspos jelas, belum lagi ketika Ivan menggesernya sehingga kedua bongkahan pantat Gilbert tepat berada di atas kedua kaki Ivan.

Sadar apa yang akan 'pemilik-nya' itu lakukan, Gilbert mencoba menoleh, "Ivan—"

"Oke, ini hukuman untuk anak nakal yang tidak mau jujur, _da!_"

_**PLAK**_

"AAKH!?" mengerang kesakitan, Gilbert menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kasur. Kedua pipinya memerah karena rasa sakit dan malu, "Ivan, hentikan—"

_**PLAK**_

Tamparan keras yang mengenai pantat putihnya itu kembali datang. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya dan kembali menunduk. Melihat ini, Ivan tersenyum dan membuka sarung tangannya untuk memberi pukulan langsung menggunakan permukaan tangannya yang lebih keras.

_**PLAK**_

"AKH!"

_**PLAK**_

"HNGH!?"

_**PLAK**_

"UGH!"

_**PLAK**_

"AH?"

Erangan kesakitan yang berubah menjadi desahan membuat Ivan menyeringai lebih lebar. Sekujur tubuh Gilbert telah bergetar tanpa pertahanan, membuat Ivan bisa memakannya kapan saja dia mau. Kali ini Ivan menyentuh pantat Gilbert yang telah merah berkat tamparannya itu, mengelusnya pelan sebelum menariknya sehingga memperlihatkan mulut bawah Gilbert menghadap udara.

"Hngh... Ivan..." sekali lagi memanggil nama itu, berharap Ivan memperlakukannya lebih manusiawi. Gilbert menahan diri untuk tidak mengisak, setidaknya sampai Ivan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam, "AH!? Ti-Tidak, uh ahh—ahn." Tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, Gilbert membuka mulutnya hingga lidahnya menyentuh kasur di bawahnya.

"Jangan keenakan, _da. _Kau masih harus jujur kepadaku." Sengaja menghindari titik yang telah Ivan hafal dapat membuat Gilbert mencapai klimaksnya, Ivan hanya sekedar menggali dan maju mundur di dalam lubang yang telah kelaparan itu sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap rambut Gilbert seperti binatang peliharaan.

"Ayo, kau tahu apa yang ingin kudengar."

Di antara rasa nikmat dan sakit yang membelenggunya, Gilbert semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagian bawahnya berusaha bergerak untuk mempertemukan titiknya dengan jari Ivan yang hanya bergerak setengah hati sampai dia kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Saat tubuhnya terjatuh, Gilbert bisa merasakan milik Ivan yang tersembunyi di balik celananya itu telah menegang hingga mencium miliknya sendiri.

Bergerak menggesekkan tubuh mereka, Gilbert mencoba menoleh ke belakang dengan kedua matanya yang telah berkabut.

"Ivan..." jeda sejenak, Gilbert terlihat hilang di tengah pikirannya sendiri sebelum gerakan jari Ivan mengingatkannya, "...sentuh aku..." bisiknya serak seperti menahan tangis.

"Hm? Lalu?"

Mengatur napasnya, Gilbert mencoba bergerak. Dan sepertinya Ivan memberi izin karena dia menarik jarinya dan membiarkan Gilbert memposisikan dirinya. Kedua kaki Gilbert berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Ivan, duduk di atas milik pria yang masih memakai celana itu, Gilbert mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat dengan leher pria yang telah merubah tubuhnya tersebut.

"Aku adalah pelacur masokismu... Ivan."

Mendekatkan wajah mereka, Gilbert bisa merasakan napasnya dan Ivan bersatu, tubuhnya berteriak ingin penyatuan mereka namun Gilbert tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkannya selama dia tidak bisa meminta Ivan dengan benar.

"Kumohon... berikan aku milikmu."

Rasanya Gilbert ingin menangis mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dia kira akan dia ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Tapi, dia tahu dia telah berada di ujung keyakinannya sendiri sekarang. Tubuh telanjangnya yang telah menyerupai pelacur yang biasanya dia hina kini semakin sensitif saat menunggu apapun perlakuan Ivan padanya.

Sang kelinci ingin beruang memakannya hidup-hidup dan mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat.

Tapi... sang predator masih ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Ivan memiringkan kepalanya. Bergerak seolah ingin mencium pria di depannya namun dia hanya berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya yang bergetar, "_Good job, my little horny bunny._" Tangannya meraba pinggul Gilbert sebelum kembali memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang yang sejak tadi dia lebarkan, "_Now you know what to do._"

"HNGH!?" Gilbert tersentak kaget karena Ivan langsung menyentuh titiknya. Tubuh Gilbert mengejang dan dia reflek mengeluarkan kllimaks pertamanya di baju Ivan.

Walau serangan Ivan terus datang, Gilbert tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk menikmatinya. Membuka mulutnya, Gilbert terus mendesah dan terengah seperti anjing saat kedua tangannya bergerak ke celana Ivan dan membukanya. Sedikit bersusah payah hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan Ivan dari sarangnya bahkan sempat menampar wajahnya.

Ivan menyeringai semakin lebar melihat Gilbert yang terus berusaha sebagaimana anak baik yang diinginkannya. Ternyata keputusannya untuk memperkosa pria itu saat dia lengah lalu melatih tubuhnya setiap malam adalah keputusan yang tepat. Meski dia dan adik kecilnya sempat berontak dengan menuntut Ivan ke pengadilan, setidaknya semua tetap berjalan sesuai rencananya dan Ivan tidak keberatan jika harus melatih tubuh pelacurnya ini lagi dari awal.

Ya. Semua benar-benar berjalan sesuai kemauannya.

Tinggal bagaimana meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Gilbert Beilschmidt akan menjadi miliknya luar dan dalam tanpa kurang sedikitpun.

Menjambak rambut Gilbert, Ivan memaksa pria albino itu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam. Merasakan milik Ivan menabrak kerongkongannya, tubuh Gilbert kembali menegang dan dia mengeluarkan _pre-cum _untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tubuhnya semakin sensitif dan Gilbert tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Bahkan meskipun dia ingin menyalahkan obat yang Ivan berikan untuk meninggikan tingkat sensitifitas di tubuhnya, Gilbert tahu di sisi dirinya yang terdalam dia mengakui cepat atau lambat tubuhnya akan berubah.

Akhirnya menuruti keinginan Ivan, Gilbert menghisap kejantanan yang terus membesar di dalam mulutnya. Tahu tujuan utamanya kali ini hanya untuk membasahi milik Ivan agar dapat masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan lebih lancar. Setelah merasa cukup, Ivan kembali menjambak rambut Gilbert untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut pria yang sudah semakin lemas tersebut.

Gilbert terbatuk dan mengatur napasnya kemudian dia melihat Ivan yang telah membuka kedua kakinya. Gilbert menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum merangkak naik, kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ivan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menerima ciuman Ivan yang telah menunggunya. Kedua tangan Ivan sudah meremas bongkahan pantatnya sebelum menuntunnya untuk turun dan menelan milik Ivan yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Hmmph!" Gilbert mendesah di tengah ciumannya. Dia membuka sedikit kedua matanya, menatap Ivan yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan-tangannya yang masih terikat mulai meraih baju Ivan dan menariknya hingga kusut, "I-Ivan..." bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman basah yang mereka lakukan.

Kali ini Ivan membuka matanya. Menunjukkan iris _violet _yang indah namun juga gelap di saat yang bersamaan. Saat Gilbert tak menyadarinya, Ivan langsung mendorongnya kuat hingga seluruh milik pria berambut cokelat itu tertelan. Gilbert mendesah di tengah ciumannya, kedua kakinya bergerak tak nyaman, namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga Ivan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghajar titik Gilbert berulang kali.

Gilbert tak kuat lagi menggerakkan lidahnya sehingga dia hanya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Ivan menjajah isi mulutnya. Gilbert terus naik turun menyesuaikan ritmenya dengan Ivan. Kedua anak manusia tersebut melupakan keberadaan dunia di sekitar mereka, hanya mencari ujung kenikmatan fana sementara yang membuat mereka percaya bahwa keabadian itu nyata.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi tak apa, semua bukan masalah bagi dua anak manusia yang telah buta.

Ivan melepaskan ciumannya ketika dia merubah posisi mereka. Ivan membanting tubuh Gilbert untuk menungging dan kembali memasuki lubangnya yang masih lapar itu. Tidak ada lagi perebutan kekuasaan ketika Gilbert telah menyerah dan memasrahkan dirinya pada setiap gerakan Ivan yang kasar. Ivan membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit setiap bagian belakang tubuh Gilbert yang bisa digapainya. Memastikan tubuh itu tidak putih bersih lagi sebagaimana mestinya.

Gilbert adalah miliknya.

Properti Ivan Braginsky.

Seluruh dunia harus tahu itu.

"Ivan Ivan..." mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi, Ivan menggertakkan giginya. Merasakan sempit yang meremas miliknya di dalam sana dan di saat yang sama, Ivan bisa melihat Gilbert menoleh ke belakang mencari kehangatan tubuhnya, "...Ivan..." bisiknya lagi dengan pelan dan kali ini Ivan menurutinya.

"Gil!" Ivan meraih mulut Gilbert yang sedang menoleh ke belakang dan meraupnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggang Gilbert saat dia mengeluarkan klimaksnya jauh ke dalam pria albino tersebut. Bekas tangannya pasti akan ada di sana.

Gilbert sendiri mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka dan di saat yang sama, dia kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei kusut di bawahnya selama dia terus mengeluarkan cairannya, perutnya sendiri terasa hangat ketika cairan Ivan memenuhi dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada pertukaran kata-kata, hanya suara basah di bagian-bagian tertentu yang hanya mereka ketahui.

Mereka saling melepaskan ciuman saat membutuhkan oksigen dan tubuh mereka terjatuh lelah. Gilbert menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dulu di atas bantal. Mulutnya terbuka mencari udara sementara kedua matanya terpejam lelah. Ivan tersenyum tipis melihat ini sebelum melepaskan miliknya sendiri dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia melihat cairannya yang sedikit keluar dari lubang Gilbert sebelum menyeringai penuh arti dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Seandainya Ivan mau, dia bisa menyerang Gilbert kapan saja sekarang. Tapi dia sendiri sadar... seekor peliharaan pun butuh setidaknya satu waktu untuk istirahat.

Lagipula, Gilbert selalu datang kapanpun dia memanggilnya, jadi bukan masalah, 'kan?

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri, Ivan kembali dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Gilbert masih terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya bahkan mungkin kesadarannya telah pergi entah kemana—masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelum Ivan meninggalkannya.

Saat kembali, Ivan membawa peralatan mandi seadanya. Dia membuka ikatan di tangan Gilbert lalu mengusap tubuhnya sebagai pembersihan sementara sampai Gilbert memiliki kekuatan sendiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Perbuatan ini membuat Gilbert kembali sadar dan membuka kedua matanya. Iris merah darah itu memperhatikan Ivan yang mengusap sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk basah lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kering.

Tenaga Gilbert mulai kembali meski hanya untuk merubah posisnya menjadi berbaring. Gilbert melihat Ivan lesu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak sampai. Ivan hanya memasang senyumannya. Dia mengerti lalu membuka handuknya sebelum ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Gilbert. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka lalu Ivan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala pria yang masih di ambang kesadarannya tersebut.

Merasakan kehangatannya kembali, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya dan bergelayut manja di pelukan pemerkosanya selama hampir dua bulan terakhir ini. Ivan sendiri sudah terbiasa sejak mengetahui sisi Gilbert yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik, menjadi anak ayam kecil yang lemah dan haus akan sentuhan dari pemiliknya. Tanpa suara, Gilbert akan terus mendekatkan tubuh mereka seperti magnet, berharap Ivan meresponnya dengan perlakuan yang sama.

Seakan semuanya berjalan terlalu mudah. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak juga.

Karena Gilbert melakukan semua ini hanya ketika dia berada di batas antara kenyataan dan kebohongan.

"Ivan..." dengan suara merengek seperti anak kecil, Gilbert akan menggesekkan tubuh telanjang mereka demi meminta perhatian dari pria besar di pelukannya. Ivan akan menanggapinya dengan mencium Gilbert lalu membalas pelukannya lebih kuat, "...Ivan..." erangnya terus menerus seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"_Da, _aku di sini, Gil." Balas Ivan dengan suara lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, dia memegang kepala Gilbert dan mencium pucuknya, "Aku selalu di sini... jangan khawatir." Tambahnya pelan sembari memeluk Gilbert lebih kuat agar dia bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal.

Dan Ivan tahu dia akan selalu ada untuk Gilbert... apapun yang terjadi.

"Tunjukkan padaku semua sisimu, Gil."

Bahkan meskipun setiap saat Gilbert akan kembali pada kenyataan dan berusaha lari darinya.

"Kelemahanmu, kekanakanmu, kedewasaanmu, kekuatanmu..."

Ivan hanya perlu menariknya kembali dengan cara apapun. Jika perlu, dia akan terus memperkosa pria yang dia cintai berkali-kali hingga mulut bawah pria itu tidak bisa lagi melakukan tugasnya sebagaimana mestinya.

"...semuanya adalah milikku."

Karena dunia ini dan juga mereka... semua sudah rusak tanpa terkecuali.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"_Bruder._"

Suara itu membuat tangan Gilbert yang akan membuka pintu di depannya berhenti. Kembali menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sang adik yang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

"Jangan... pergi."

Entah sudah berapa kali dua kata itu terucap. Setiap hari, setiap saat Gilbert berdiri di depan pintu rumah kecil mereka. Seperti kaset dan boneka yang rusak. Hubungan dua saudara itu tidak mungkin kembali normal seperti di awal.

Gilbert tahu itu. Namun meski begitu... dia masih memasang senyuman palsunya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tetap harus pergi, Luddy." Berjalan mendekati sang adik yang lebih tinggi, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Ludwig, "Kali ini aku akan pulang membawa kue-kue kesukaanmu. Jadi, sabarlah menungguku, oke?" tanyanya sebagaimana seorang kakak yang memikul beban keluarga di antara mereka.

Bahkan meskipun peran itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Ludwig masih diam ketika dia memegang tangan Gilbert di wajahnya. Perbuatan ini menghilangkan senyuman Gilbert. Pria beriris biru langit yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggerakkan tangan Gilbert agar seolah sang kakak sedang mengelus pipinya lembut.

"_Ich liebe dich, bruder._"

Ucapan itu penuh dengan nada dalam yang menunjukkan keseriusan sesungguhnya. Hanya saja, Gilbert membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Dia kembali tersenyum penuh arti dengan dua mata yang menatap kosong.

Ah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... adikku."

Ludwig seharusnya tahu... apa yang dia harapkan?

Sang kakak bahkan tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya.

Rahang Ludwig mengeras, namun dia menahannya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Tersenyum tipis untuk membalas Gilbert, Ludwig melepas tangan kakaknya itu, "Ya... tentu saja." Jeda sejenak, Ludwig menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert tersenyum semakin lebar, "Terima kasih, aku akan menepati janji—"

"Tidak perlu."

Membuka sedikit kedua matanya, Ludwig menatap Gilbert yang kebingungan dengan tatapannya yang menggelap.

"Aku hanya ingin kau pulang lebih cepat."

Permintaan itu seharusnya terdengar wajar, namun Gilbert tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Pria albino itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil meski terdengar kaku.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan—"

"Kau akan pulang lebih cepat." Potong Ludwig untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Gilbert mulai terlihat jengkel sebelum Ludwig kembali tersenyum, "Tenang, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa berubah jauh lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

Namun melihat senyuman itu diam-diam membuat Gilbert merasa lega. Akhirnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Gilbert mengalah dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah." Menyentuh bahu adiknya yang bidang sekali lagi, Gilbert kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa."

Ludwig hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Gilbert. Setidaknya sampai sosok kakaknya itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Ludwig yang terbuka mulai menutup sebelum Ludwig mengepalnya dengan kuat dan tangan itu kembali di samping tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau akan pulang cepat, Gil."

Ketika Ludwig membuka kedua matanya, hanya ada warna merah di sana.

"Demi adikmu ini."

Warna merah yang penuh dengan kebencian.

**#**

Di lokasi lain, seseorang terlihat duduk di depan banyak layar yang masing-masing menunjukkan gambar yang berbeda. Waktu yang terlihat di ujung layar dan lokasi pengambilan gambar dari titik buta cukup menjelaskan bahwa monitor-monitor itu terhubung dengan semacam kamera CCTV yang disimpan tersembunyi di setiap ruangan. Lalu ketika satu layar menunjukkan adegan terakhir sepasang kakak-adik itu berpisah di teras depan, sang penonton meneguk botol berisi _vodka-_nya sampai habis.

_**DRAK**_

Membanting botol kosong itu di atas meja, Ivan Braginsky mengusap sisa minuman keras di mulutnya. Menatap tajam Ludwig yang masih berdiri di posisinya bahkan meskipun Gilbert telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"...Dasar adik pengganggu." Setelah menggumamkan kata-kata itu, Ivan mendengus pelan menahan tawa, "Tapi, tidak masalah. Toh pada akhirnya Gilbert akan memilihku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan seperti anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan mainan baru yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Ivan menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja lalu kembali mengetik di atas satu-satunya _keyboard _dari seluruh monitor yang ada. Mengatur _setting _waktunya, Ivan memutar kembali seluruh rekaman di masing-masing kamera kecuali kamera di pintu depan. Sembari menunggu Gilbert sampai di tempatnya ini, Ivan akan menikmati waktunya menonton kembali seluruh kegiatan Gilbert di rumah selama tidak bersamanya.

Saat membersihkan rumah, saat mandi, saat melakukan banyak privasi lainnya, dan bahkan saat dia tidur lelap. Semuanya Ivan perhatikan baik-baik dengan sangat detail. Tidak ada satupun kebiasaan Gilbert yang terlepas dari kedua iris _violet _itu.

Cinta ini telah membutakan Ivan dari seluruh hal di dunia... kecuali Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Dia akan melakukan apapun. Apapun. Sampai Gilbert bisa kembali melihatnya dengan kedua iris _dark red_ yang indah namun rapuh itu.

Tentu saja Ivan tidak akan pernah melupakan awal dari semua kegilaan ini. Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia dulu hanyalah seorang anak kaya raya berdarah _Russian _yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup selain mati. Seluruh hidupnya seperti omong kosong yang dibuat-buat oleh orang tuanya. Ivan tidak memiliki prinsip apapun dan akan menjalani hidup ini sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan jika suatu hari nanti dia akan berhadapan dengan kematian tanpa pemberitahuan, Ivan yakin dia sudah siap.

Hanya saja ketika tangan berkulit putih pucat itu menarik Ivan dari tengah jalan ketika dia menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri... untuk pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar Ivan Braginsky inginkan di dunia yang fana ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!?"—adalah kata-kata pertama yang Gilbert ucapkan padanya.

Syal berwarna cokelat susu yang Ivan kenakan saat itu masih melilit kuat di tangannya, Gilbert—yang waktu itu belum dia ketahui namanya—melihatnya marah namun juga khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan yang bahkan tak pernah Ivan dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang hanya ingin mewariskan seluruh kesuksesan pada satu-satunya anak laki-laki mereka.

Padahal Ivan selalu yakin sisi terdalam hidupnya telah mati, dia hanya boneka yang digerakkan dengan benang-benang di setiap ujung jari orang tuanya.

Lalu Gilbert Beilschmidt seolah datang memutuskan semua benang itu.

Tidak peduli meski saat itu banyak orang di sekeliling mereka, Ivan menjulurkan tangannya dan mencium bibir Gilbert sekilas. Tentu saja Gilbert langsung syok dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Ivan ngeri, seperti melihat binatang paling menjijikkan di hidupnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia langsung lari dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

Pria malang yang bekerja sebagai _bartender _hanya untuk menghidupi keluarganya itu tidak sadar bahwa dia telah membangunkan _monster _dengan kebaikannya.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya dibalas dengan kebaikan pula kini justru menjadi bahan bakar untuk membangkitkan api yang jauh lebih besar.

Mungkin ini yang disebut ironi di dalam kehidupan.

Sejak itu lha kehidupan baru Ivan dimulai. Menggunakan uang yang selama ini dia simpan karena terlalu banyak untuk segala keperluannya mengejar pria albino tersebut. Setelah mengetahui seluruh informasi dasar yang dibutuhkan, Ivan tinggal menjalankan rencananya ketika Gilbert telah melupakan semuanya.

Setelah memperkosanya pertama kali, Ivan tinggal memberikan _black mail _yang tentunya membuat Gilbert semakin tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sekilas semuanya telah berjalan sesuai keinginannya, sampai Ivan tahu gunung penghalang terbesar yang sesungguhnya.

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ketika monitor sempat menunjukkan sosok berambut pirang yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Gilbert sekarang, Ivan menggigit kuku jempolnya dengan kuat hingga patah. Seluruh rencana untuk membunuh penghalang itu telah tersusun rapi di kepalanya, namun selama Ludwig masih menjadi alasan utama untuk Gilbert bertahan di dunia ini, Ivan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan terima kasih pada Ludwig, impian Ivan hampir hancur saat Ludwig mengetahui semuanya dan mencoba menuntut Ivan di pengadilan... meski akhirnya tetap gagal karena apa yang bisa keluarga miskin dengan sejarah mantan narapidana seperti mereka melawan keluarga kaya raya yang bisa membayar apapun dengan mudah untuk menutup mulut para petinggi?

Walau begitu, tetap saja Ivan berhasil dibuat marah besar olehnya.

"Aku memang harus membunuh Ludwig."

_**KRAK**_

Ivan memegang botol kaca bekas _vodka _di atas meja dengan sangat keras hingga permukaannya retak lalu hancur.

"Harus."

Pria bertubuh besar yang selalu mengenakan jas panjang itu sudah tidak memperhatikan layar-layarnya lagi sampai suara bel di pintu depan memecah lamunannya. Ivan tersenyum sumringah mengetahui siapa itu. Tanpa melihat kembali atau sekedar membereskan semuanya, Ivan langsung lari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruangan tersembunyinya dan menyambut tamu yang selalu dinantinya.

Ivan membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Di depannya, Gilbert yang sedang mengecek jam di tangannya itu tersentak kaget.

"GIL!"

Tanpa sempat menghindar, Ivan langsung memeluk Gilbert dengan kuat. Awalnya Gilbert masih syok hingga membuka mulut dan kedua matanya lebih lebar. Setidaknya sampai pelukan Ivan menenangkannya dan Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya di tengkuk Ivan. Wajahnya perlahan tapi pasti memerah sebelum membalas pelukan pria yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Gilbert tahu dia seharusnya membenci pria ini. Membenci Ivan Braginsky.

Tapi, dia sendiri tahu... di dalam hatinya ada sedikit bagian yang berubah. Bagian yang tidak bisa Gilbert jelaskan dengan baik.

Mungkin dia juga sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"...Maaf aku terlambat, Ivan." Ucap Gilbert pelan, berbisik di telinga Ivan yang masih terlihat senang sembari memeluknya dengan erat seakan enggan melepaskannya, "Di luar dingin, ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

Ivan langsung mengangguk. Seperti anak anjing yang sangat penurut, dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik tangan Gilbert ke dalam, "_Da! _Hari ini pun kau akan bermain selama mungkin denganku, 'kan?" tanyanya antusias setelah menutup pintunya, "Padahal seharusnya kau sudah berpikir untuk tinggal denganku mulai dari sekarang." Tambah Ivan dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Gilbert kehilangan senyumnya dan melirik ke samping, "...Tidak bisa, aku—"

"Karena Ludwig?" Ivan menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Jangan khawatir, kau bisa membawa Ludwig kemari dan kita bertiga bisa tinggal bersama! Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus, 'kan?"

"—_dan tentu saja demi kemudahan rencanaku untuk menghabisi adik sialan itu."_

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang Ivan sembunyikan, Gilbert terlihat terkejut mendengar ini dan membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "...Benarkah?"

Ivan mengangguk dengan senyum lugu di wajahnya. Melihat ini, Gilbert ikut memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Benar juga... tinggal bersama bukan ide yang buruk."

"Hu um!" Ivan berjalan mendekat lalu memegang sisi-sisi wajah Gilbert, mendongakkannya sebelum menghilangkan jarak di antara bibir mereka, "Semakin dekat maka semakin banyak waktu yang akan kita habiskan bersama. Aku sangat menantikan itu, Gil." Ucap Ivan sebelum membuka mulutnya lalu kembali mencium Gilbert dengan segala tekanan yang ada.

Menerima ciuman itu, Gilbert sempat membuka sedikit kedua matanya sebelum ikut terpejam dengan dua tangannya mengalungi leher Ivan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Ivan mendorong tubuh Gilbert hingga menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sebelah kaki Ivan menyelip di antara kedua kaki Gilbert, lututnya menekan selangkangan pria albino itu hingga dia mulai kesusahan membalas ciuman liar yang Ivan berikan.

Suara basah di antara keduanya mengisi keheningan di dalam rumah terpencil dari dunia luar yang sengaja Ivan beli untuk dirinya dan Gilbert seorang. Beberapa kali mereka berganti posisi kepala demi mendalamkan ciuman yang selalu terasa rakus tak peduli berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya. Kedua alis Gilbert mulai bertaut merasakan panas yang membelenggu mereka. Tangan-tangan Gilbert mulai menjambak rambut Ivan demi pegangan agar tubuhnya masih bisa berdiri stabil di posisi ini.

Hingga akhirnya Ivan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di atas lututnya. Walau begitu, dia tetap mencium Gilbert untuk menggoda pria albino tersebut sampai ke ujung dimana dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memasrahkan dirinya di tangan Ivan. Entah bagaimana dan dari mana Ivan mempelajari tekniknya, yang jelas dia mempraktekkannya dengan baik untuk mengunci kelinci putih itu di dalam penjara emasnya.

"Ha... Ivan..." mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara, Gilbert mencoba menahan kepala Ivan untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi, "...di kamar... lanjutkan di sana..." bisiknya di sela-sela napasnya.

Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ivan tersenyum, "Baik—"

_**TING TONG**_

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan keduanya. Gilbert yang lebih dulu menoleh ke arah pintu sebelum Ivan mengikutinya dengan gerakan yang lebih pelan. Gilbert memasang ekspresi bingung sementara Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya waspada.

"...Siapa?" tanya Gilbert pelan meski tidak tahu kemana dia menujukan pertanyaan itu. Karena Ivan sendiri masih terlihat tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Gilbert menoleh ke arah pria yang masih menahannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ivan?"

Masih tidak membalas apapun, Ivan melepaskan pelukannya, "Tunggu di sini." Perintahnya memberi indikasi untuk tidak dibantah. Gilbert hanya diam dan membiarkan Ivan melepasnya. Memperhatikan punggung pria yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk membukanya.

_**KREET**_

Rasanya suara pintu tidak pernah sekeras ini. Kedua alis Gilbert kembali bertaut sebelum dia mengabaikan perintah Ivan dan berjalan mendekat dengan cepat, "Ivan—"

Namun suara mereka semua seakan ditelah oleh bumi yang murka.

Kedua iris merah Gilbert membulat sempurna melihat gagang pisau dengan ujungnya yang telah menembus ke dalam dada Ivan Braginsky. Di depannya, pria lain yang telah Gilbert kenal baik itu memegang gagangnya dengan tangan yang telah dibalut sarung tangan kulit. Ivan memegang tangan di gagang pisau itu dan menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit dan marah.

"...Ludwig..." / "Luddy?"

Pria berambut pirang yang juga mengenakan topi kupluk itu hanya diam. Ekspresinya kosong, seolah dia telah menghilangkan seluruh emosi demi melanjutkan dosa yang pernah sang ayah lakukan di depan matanya. Tanpa peduli, dia menarik pisau itu hingga darah Ivan bermuncratan mengenai baju dan wajah mereka.

"IVAN!" Gilbert berteriak dan berusaha mendekati Ivan yang kini jatuh sembari menahan darah keluar dari dadanya. Tapi Ludwig yang telah menutup pintu di belakangnya bergerak lebih cepat. Mendorong tubuh kakaknya dengan sekali gerak hingga jatuh terjerembap, dia kembali menghunuskan pisau itu ke bagian dada Ivan yang lain.

"AAAAAAKH!" kini segaris darah mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Ivan berusaha mendorong Ludwig dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, "LUDWIG, KAU... KAU!" teriaknya sembari terus menahan laju pisau dengan tangan kosongnya hingga seluruhnya mengeluarkan darah.

"LUDDY HENTIKAN!" teriakan Gilbert menggema. Dia memeluk lengan adiknya, berusaha menahannya untuk tidak melukai Ivan lebih jauh, "KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU! KENAPA KAU—"

"AKU TIDAK SALAH!" teriakan Ludwig yang akhirnya terdengar membuat Gilbert menatap adik kandungnya itu dengan syok. Kedua alis Ludwig bertaut sebelum senyumnya terlihat semakin rusak, "Apa salahnya... Apa salahnya menghilangkan orang yang berniat merebutmu dariku?" tanya Ludwig dengan kedua mata yang bergetar kehilangan fokusnya.

"Luddy—"

"AYAH JUGA TIDAK SALAH!" melepas pisau di tangannya, Ludwig memegang kedua bahu Gilbert dengan kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga Gilbert menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit, "Aku terus memikirkan ini berulang kali, _bruder. _Kau bilang ayah adalah pendosa. Kenapa? Karena dia menghilangkan pembunuh ibu? Karena dia membalaskan dendam ibu? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya itu berarti ayah melakukan hal yang benar?"

Pegangan Ludwig semakin menguat membuat Gilbert yakin di bahunya nanti akan ada bekas yang setara, "Tunggu... Luddy—"

Tawa Ludwig memotong rintihan Gilbert, "Aku juga... harus melakukan hal yang benar, 'kan?" Ludwig kembali menoleh melihat Ivan yang semakin kehilangan tenaganya. Senyumannya hilang melihat iris _violet _itu masih bisa menatapnya penuh kebencian yang sama.

Benar, Ludwig melakukan hal yang benar.

"Aku harus... membunuh Ivan sebelum dia merebutmu dariku."

...Setidaknya itu yang dia percaya.

Ludwig menggertakkan giginya dan mengambil pisau yang tergeletak itu dengan cepat. Dia mengangkatnya tinggi, bersiap menusuk Ivan kembali, "JANGAN REBUT GILBERT DARIKU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, Gilbert berteriak dan mengangkat Ludwig yang sedang lengah. Dia membuka pintu di belakang mereka lalu mendorong Ludwig hingga jatuh di atas tangga. Sebelum adiknya itu sempat bangkit, Gilbert lebih dulu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya satu kali.

Gilbert mendekatkan dahinya di atas pintu, mengatur napasnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Ivan yang masih terbaring dan kehilangan tenaganya perlahan tapi pasti. Gilbert tahu pintu ini tak akan bisa bertahan lama jika Ludwig sudah kembali mengamuk, karena itu... dia mulai mendekat ke arah Ivan, membantu pria itu bangun hingga bisa duduk menyandar pada tembok di belakang mereka.

Ivan masih bernapas namun suara napasnya semakin pelan dan lambat. Gilbert merasa dia mengerti tapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau mengerti. Mengisak pelan, dia mencoba menutup lubang-lubang di dada Ivan dengan tangannya hanya untuk mendapatkan darah gelap itu lebih mengotorinya.

"Ivan..." mengalirkan air matanya ketika wajahnya tenggelam di leher pria berambut cokelat itu, Gilbert terus mengisak, "maafkan aku... maaf..." bisiknya berulang kali. Tangannya telah meraih syal Ivan yang penuh darah dan meremasnya kuat.

Kenapa... selalu seperti ini?

Jika Tuhan memang benar-benar membenci mereka...

...kenapa mereka berada di sini?

Kelopak mata Ivan sedikit bergerak. Di sela-sela napas terakhirnya, dia masih mencoba mencari Gilbert yang suaranya mulai terdengar samar. Cepat atau lambat, Ivan tidak akan bisa mendengar atau melihat apapun lagi. Akhirnya sudah dekat, baik Gilbert dan Ivan mengetahui hal ini. Mengesampingkan hal sederhana yang mereka inginkan, Ivan tahu ini adalah hukuman terbesarnya dan dia harus menerimanya.

Tapi, meski begitu... dia menggerakkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi.

"...Gil..."

Dia ingin menyentuh Gilbert sekali lagi.

Membuka kedua matanya, Gilbert menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat Ivan berusaha mengangkat tangannya sendiri, sebelum itu jatuh, Gilbert memegangnya dengan kuat. Ivan memang terlihat menatapnya, namun cahaya yang hilang dari sana mengindikasikan bahwa sekarang mungkin Ivan tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Darah terus mengalir keluar dan tangan di genggaman Gilbert semakin dingin. Gilbert mendekatkan tangan itu di pipinya, berharap Ivan akan menyadarinya dan mengusap wajahnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Aku di sini... Ivan."

Tepat setelah Gilbert mengatakan itu, kedua mata Ivan sempat bergerak. Sepertinya dia mendengar Gilbert meski akhirnya semua itu menghilang. Ivan merapatkan bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya yang penuh darah itu mengusap pipi Gilbert sekali saat dia berbisik pelan...

"Kau... bebas."

Gilbert terkejut mendengar ini. Menatap Ivan tak percaya, tangannya berhenti menahan tangan Ivan dan membiarkannya terjatuh.

"Cepat lari... dariku."

Tiga kata terakhir itu yang terucap sebelum Ivan melepaskan seluruhnya. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam, namun tatapan kosongnya hanya bisa mengartikan satu hal.

"Tidak... tidak..." Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya meraih baju Ivan dan meremasnya hingga kusut, "TIDAK! IVAN! KEMBALILAH! IVAN!"

_**BRAK**_

Entah bagaimana Gilbert sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar usaha Ludwig membuka pintu sebelumnya. Bahkan meskipun sekarang Ludwig telah menghajar pintu itu hingga tidak berbentuk dan dia berhasil masuk pun, Gilbert sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ludwig menoleh dalam diam, melihat kakaknya yang menyedihkan itu masih berusaha membangunkan Ivan yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Gilbert... minggir."

Memiringkan kepalanya, genggaman Ludwig pada gagang pisau yang telah meneteskan darah di ujungnya itu semakin kuat. Dia menggertakkan giginya marah melihat sang kakak masih berusaha memanggil nama pria yang dibencinya.

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR!" menarik kerah belakang Gilbert, Ludwig kemudian melempar Gilbert sejauh yang dia bisa. Dengan penuh amarah yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, Ludwig duduk di atas tubuh Ivan dan terus menusuk tubuh kosong itu berulang kali, "INI GARA-GARA KAU! BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN GILBERT PADAKU! SIALAN!"

Teriakan Ludwig dan tusukan yang terus menembus tubuh Ivan menggema di udara. Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan dimana sang adik terus menghunuskan pisaunya pada Ivan yang jelas tidak mungkin membalasnya. Kedua matanya menggelap hingga Gilbert tidak bisa lagi menyaksikan atau menerima apapun.

Bagaikan orang gila yang sudah kehilangan arah, mereka hanya bisa berada di sana menatap sejarah yang sedang dituliskan secara sepihak.

Merasakan tatapan seseorang, Ludwig menahan laju pisau yang akan dia hunuskan kembali pada mayat di bawahnya. Masih memegang pisau itu di udara, Ludwig menoleh ke sumber dimana dia merasakan tatapan dingin itu. Dan Gilbert di sana. Duduk dengan kedua tangannya berada di atas lantai.

Ludwig hanya bisa melihat senyumannya sebelum sekujur tubuh Gilbert bergetar dan dia tertawa keras.

"...Gil?"

Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk para pendosa.

"Hihi... hihi... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oleh karena itu, Gilbert Beilschmidt akan menertawakan dunia ini dan juga orang-orang busuk di dalamnya...

"Ivan—"

...termasuk mereka.

"—kau sudah pulang?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Keadilan sudah tidak ada.

Logika dan akal sehat, otak dan perasaan...

...sekalian saja hilangkan semuanya.

Karena di dunia yang rusak ini hanya ada satu peraturan yang masih berlaku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, meski kehidupan yang normal sudah tidak lagi bisa mereka raih, Ludwig tetap berkepala dingin untuk melanjutkannya. Sampai nanti mereka menemui akhir, dia akan bertahan di sini.

Dan nanti jika waktunya tiba, Ludwig tidak akan merasa khawatir.

Karena ada sang kakak bersamanya.

Selesai menyiapkan _sandwich _di atas piring, pria berambut pirang itu meletakkannya di atas nampan. Gelas berisi air dan obat-obatan di sana juga telah siap. Ludwig tersenyum puas dan mengangkat nampan itu, dia berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju suatu ruangan. Di perjalanannya, dia melewati ruang tengah dimana TV masih menyala dan menayangkan seorang presenter yang membaca isi berita.

["Kasus Ivan Braginsky yang menghilang ini telah diusut oleh kepolisian. Sejauh ini bukti yang dikumpulkan belum cukup dan keluarga telah—"]

_**PIP**_

"Berita bodoh." Gumam Ludwig setelah mematikan TV tersebut dengan _remote _di dekatnya. Dia melempar benda itu asal sebelum kembali membawa nampan ke tujuannya.

Langkah Ludwig terasa menggema meski tidak ada yang mendengar selain pemilik langkahnya sendiri. Ludwig membuka jalan tersembunyi yang menunjukkan tangga ke ruangan bawah tanah. Dia menuruni tangga itu perlahan, berhati-hati agar jangan sampai bawaannya terjatuh. Berhenti di depan pintu, Ludwig membukanya perlahan. Dia masuk ke dalam kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Waktunya makan, Gil." Membalikkan tubuhnya, Ludwig melihat sesosok manusia yang terbaring di atas kasur sembari memeluk sesuatu dengan erat. Senyuman Ludwig melebar tatkala dia melihat orang itu bergerak karena cahaya yang masuk mengenai wajahnya, "Ayo cepat dimakan sebelum dingin."

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt melihat sang adik yang berdiri di bawah kasur. Tersenyum penuh arti dengan dua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Ludwig menunggu sampai Gilbert duduk di tengah kasur, menatapnya lurus.

Entah apa yang terpantul dari kedua mata beriris merah yang kosong itu ketika pemiliknya ikut tersenyum.

"Perutku tidak lapar."

Saat Gilbert merubah posisinya, Ludwig bisa melihat syal kotor yang masih menyisakan bekas darah di sana itu jatuh dari tubuh Gilbert. Menandakan bahwa Gilbert terus tidur dengan memeluk syal yang bahkan sudah siap dibuang kapan saja itu.

Ya, Ludwig memang akan membuangnya, hanya saja tidak sekarang.

Belum.

"Tapi..."

Ludwig kembali melihat ke arah Gilbert yang telah menunjukkan lubang bawahnya ke arahnya. Ekspresi Ludwig sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun Gilbert sudah kembali mengerang lemah saat dia memasukkan dua jarinya sendiri ke dalam sana.

"...bagian ini sudah lapar sekali, Ivan."

Iris biru langit yang telah kehilangan harapan hidupnya itu fokus menatap sang kakak yang berusaha menggodanya. Gilbert telah menggigit syal Ivan yang sesungguhnya ketika dia berusaha melebarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon... Ivan?"

Ya, di dunia yang rusak ini hanya ada satu peraturan yang masih berlaku.

Makan atau dimakan.

Seekor kelinci terlalu syok ketika beruang yang seharusnya memakannya itu terkapar tak bernyawa. Padahal beruang sudah susah payah menariknya dari lubang, memberi kebebasan pada sang kelinci.

Namun ketika lengah, serigala memakan beruang itu hingga habis sebagai hukuman karena beruang berniat menyimpan kelincinya sendirian.

Dan tak peduli meskipun serigala berniat melindungi sang kelinci, ketika santapan lezat itu datang sendiri padanya... maka siapa dia untuk menolak?

Meskipun sang kelinci hanya melihatnya sebagai beruang yang tidak tergantikan di dunia ini.

Karena pada akhirnya...

"_Ja, bruder._"

...semua predator yang busuk itu sama saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The truth's hid away and it can't be found**_

_**Those ridiculed don't have a place to call home**_

_**I try to remember, but no emotions come out**_

_**Why am I crying when I don't have a reason to?**_

_**.**_

_**All of us used to be so innocent**_

_**But then somehow we were typecast as monsters**_

_\- Hatsune Miku ft. EVE (Dramaturgy)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya ampun jadi dong omg hshshshshs #woy Ini kek _intercourse _(?) karena kemaren udah bikin happy end jadi sekarang versi bad end hehe— #APAHEHE

More like... feels-ku buat pairing ini sedang balik lagi dan build up jadi harus dikeluarkan x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis! _Faves and reviews are highly appreciated, so... mind to review, please? Thank you! _:"3


End file.
